The Leaf's Protector
by orochimaru's cherry blossom
Summary: What is Sakura was apart of the village when the first was alive? What is she was a daughter of a ten-tailed wold bijuu? What is she like her father fell in with a human? Sakura will face new powerful enemies, old friends, and a forbidden love. so what will she do as her whole world comes crashing down starting with one of her precious people?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my first Naruto fanfic. I love this pairing and I had this idea for awhile now. I just never had the chance to turn it into a fanfic because my old laptop was being an asshole. So here it is I hope you like it. **

*******Discaimer: I dont own Naruto that pleasure belongs to its creator. However this Fanfic is mine. XD**

A woman with a black cloak strolled into Konoha. She pulled the hood off to identify herself with the gaurds at the front gates. Once she got the clearance she went to the Hokage tower. As she walked she looked at the Hokage Monument and noticed four heads still there. At the thought of the Yondaime she felt a horrible ache and a pang of sadness. The woman sighed as she entered the tower and slowly made her way to the Hokage's door not in a rush. The woman knocked on the door and waited for the approval to enter.

"Come in" came the gruff voice.

The woman opened the door as the Sandaime turned from the window and gasped in shock then smiled in happiness at the person he saw that stood in the door way.

"Sakura-hime!" he exclaimed causing her to smile and her ears to flick back in greeting.

"Hiruzen" she greeted gentlely and surprising him with a hug. He pulled back to study her. She wore dark emerald green Hoarai and Hakamas with a fishnet shirt under her Hoarai and under that was a tanktop and bindings. The fishnet shirt came all the way down to her middle finger on each arm in a loop type of fashion to hide her tattoo of a ten-tailed wolf from one arm that goes down her back and to the opposite leg from the arm it started on that was made from her fathers chakra and its said to stretch with her body.

"Sakura-hime its so very good to see you but why have you been gone for twenty-five years? The Sannin are complete grown up now and went their separte ways." Stated Sarutobi gazing at her with a sad look now.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen-kun I would've returned alot sooner if it wasn't for my father Suebeen who wanted me to train alot more than I origianlly planned. He had also prepared me for taking over the wolf kingdom when he finally decides to step down. Trust me my dear friend I didnt want to stay away. Konohagakure no sato has been my home since the Shodai Hokage was alive. How is Kakashi?" Sakura explained.

"Find out for yourself Hime. He should be with his team at training ground three." Stated Sarutobi. Sakura nodded and raced out the office within a blink of an eye causing Hiruzen to smile. '_Kakashi will get a really good surprise today_.' he thought.

Sakura raced through town arriving at the training grounds in no time at all. She took a deep breath and finally releasing the rest of her disguise. Her black ten tails slowly appeared along with her two black wolf ears on top of her head emerald markings slowly appeared on her forehead and cheeks and golden specks slowly appeared in her eyes. By the time all of this took place her hair turned black with pink highlights and she was at taining ground three watching the only students kakashi had left spar. Apparently one of his students died on their very first B-rank mission together. She crept closer to the new Team 7 and saw Kakashi leaning up against a tree. She studied him finally letting her cold emotionless gaze disappear and letting her eyes turn soft.

She sighed softly before she finally walked the rest of the way that will notify the three of her prescence. At that moment the wind picked up into a slight breeze picking up strains of her hair and playing with them. Sasuke noticed her first and stopped in his tracks causing Naruto to stop and turn to. Kakashi noticed that they stopped looked to see what they were looking at and his eye widened considerably.

"Sa..Sak..Sakura-hime?" he asked shocked that he saw the woman hadn't aged a day since he last saw her she looked to be twenty-two years old.

"Hello Kakashi-kun" Sakura smiled her hair blowing in the wind now since it picked up abit into a breeze and her ears were also tugged a bit as her tails swung in the breeze. She looked like a goddess to Kakashi.

"I..but..h-how?" he asked still to shocked to even speak.

"Have you forgotten what I am Kakashi?" Sakura teased him while moving closer to the three.

"N-n-no" Kakashi stuttered gazing at her vuluptous form underneathe the cloak that was now blown away from her so they could see her in all her glory.

"Kakashi-sensei who is this woman?" asked Sasuke jolting Kakashi out of his stupor.

"She is someone I've known for a very long time Sasuke and I was lead to believe she left for better things then us..humans can provide." he finished harshly causing Sakura to flinch.

"Kakashi I had to go. Please understand that my father ordered me back and to cut all ties with those I had here." Sakura pleaded feeling another slight pain in her chest.

Kakashi sighed. "I know but that doesnt mean it doesnt hurt any less Sakura." he said softly but his voice carried on the breeze. Sakura was only a few feet away now and she looked at the two genin that stood next to kakashi.

"I know Kakashi. I'm so sorry but you knew how much this village means to me. You know I can never stay away from it forever. I would have eventually came back like I did today. How could you ever doubt that?" She asked him flattening her ears in sadnes

"Hey Ookami-san why do you seem familar?" asked Naruto gazing at her confusedly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and blinked shocked to discover he is the new Jinchuriki for Kurama. This made Sakura very happy she hasn't seen any of her Bujuu family since the sage of sixth paths died.

"um...Naruto...has anyone told you that you hold a very large power source inside you?" She asked refering to the Kyuubi.

"N-n-nani?!" Naruto yelled loudly shocked.

"Yes Naruto you have the power to be as strong as me someday."Sakura stated

"Then you mean I can become Hokage?" asked Naruto getting excited.

"Yes Naruto" Sakura laughed softly looking at Naruto. '_He has the same dream that Dan and Nawaki had. I'll protect this one if its the last thing I do. Its the least I can do for Minato and Kushina_.'

"Come one boys the Chunin exams starts in two weeks and your allowed to participate with just you two. The Sandaime is being very generous." Kakashi ordered.

"But what about Sakura-san?" Naruto asked

"She will be here watching dont worry." stated Kakashi and the boys got into fighting stances and started sparing.

Sakura studied the boys as they moved about the field juming, leaping, and dodging jutsus. She mostly focused on Naruto. '_yes he definitely has Kurama in him. I need to talk to Sarutobi about training him myself_.' she thought. As Kakashi called the end of training Sakura called Naruto over.

"I could train you how to use this power inside you Naruto all you have to do is ask, but be warned there will be many people after it and will try and kill you over it. I could teach you how to control this power." Sakura whispered to him remembering Kakashi has very good hearing.

"you can? but Sakura-chan what is this power you keep talking about?" he started to yell but quited down after Sakura shhed him.

"You are the Jinchuriki for the nine-tailed fox demon known to humans as Kyuubi." She explained. Naruto widened his eyes surprised and nodded his head. "Go on Naruto think it over okay? I know its a lot to take in" Naruto just nodded his head again and walked with Sasuke out of the training grounds.

**Okay so there is chapter one. Please review. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews of the first chapter. I've decided to reveal more of her past with the relationships in this chapter so dont worry about knowing her better. I'm trying to reveal her slowly chapter by chapter and to start this story slow. Thank you so much again for the reviews. Well here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it. XD **

***Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto sadly. :( Well on with chapter 2. XD**

Sakura watched as Kakashi left the training grounds but didn't go after him. She sighed and decided to visit the cenograph. As she traveled the sun started to set and Sakura was mesmerized at how beautiful it looked. '_I guess I was away from Konoha for to long that I forgot how beautiful the sunsets were here_' she thought. She sighed again and continued her stroll to the cenograph. As she had only one of her tails showing as she was now heading to a place people often went. Sakura finally arrived at the cenograph and ran her hands on all the names she know putting each name with a face in her mind. Her ears flattened on her head as she had to sit down the pain in her chest was to much for her to handle. Slowly memories of her time with the Shodai and the Nidaime Hokages popped into her head.

** ~~~Flashback~~~**

_ "Sakura!" yelled Mito as Sakura walked into the room. Sakura smiled at the woman as she held a newborn child._

_ "Mito" Sakura greeted her warmly. Sakura let down the rest of the disguise she had up whenever she was out of the newly formed Konoha. _

_ "where were you dear?" asked Mito as a servant served Sakura some tea. _

_ "I was with the Uchihas at their compound on behalf of the Senju clan." replied Sakura._

_ "Tomorrow is where the clans decide who will be leader of the village. Who do you think will most likely get the position?" asked Mito _

_ "well most likely between Hashirama and Madara. Hashirama has better leadership qualities than Madara, but guess we'll see what the clan heads pick." spoke Sakura._

**~~~Flashback~~~**

As soon as that flashback was over another one took its place.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_ "Tobirama it is your duty as Nidaime Hokage to go to that meeting" Mito stated talking some sense into her Son-in-law. _

_ "I guess your right Mito-chan" sighed Tobirama "Guess my brother would be very disappointed in me if he saw how the position he used to hold with such honor be degraded to a coward position. I'll bring Hiruzen with me and an Anbu." _

_ "Tobirama just watch Hiruzen okay?" asked Sakura smiling a bit. _

_ "hai" he replied. _

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Sakura sat there just reliving memories as her hand still ran over the names of the cenograph. Her eyes starting to tear up but never let the tears fall. Next came the name of Minato and his wife Kushina.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_ "Sakura-san" called out Minato happilly waving with Kushina next to him her pregnacy starting to show. _

_ "Minato-sama how are you two?" Sakura asked as she walked her way._

_ "Good just the guy keeps causing Kushina to have painful jabs now and then." Minato replied_

_ "Of course he is Minato its because he's happy" Kushina laughed. _

_ "Jiraiya-sensei stopped by the other day and he dropped off a book" Stated Minato as Kushina stepped into the famous Ramen shop. _

_ "oh did he? How is he and the other two Sannin doing?" Sakura asked _

_ "I dont know he didnt say much when he was over."Minato said "I'm sorry" He said as put his hand down on her shoulder. _

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Sakura stretched her limbs and stood up and steeled herself after reliving the memories. It was night out now and the stars can be seen perfectly from the night sky. She said a quick farewell to the names on the cenograph and went to her compound which was next to the Senju's old compound. She closed herself off to anymore memories surfacing as she neared her compound. Sakura sighed as she entered and immedantly went to her room and fell on her bed. She brushed her hair out of her face and decided to just strip and fall asleep. She will go visit Sarutobi in the morning she decided as her eyelids closed.

As soon as she closed them an Anbu knocked on her window. Sakura opened her eyes and when she saw the Anbu she quickly got out of bed wrapping a sheet around her form and opening her window to let the man in.

"Hokage-sama needs you right away" He stated bluntly. Sakura nodded her head in affirmative and watched as the Anbu vanished.

Sakura quickly got dressed back into her clothes and used the roof tops to get to Hiruzen faster. She entered his office through the window and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Sakura-hime how was your first day back?" he asked her as he turned to see her smoking his pipe.

"well it could have went better Hiruzen. why did you call me here?" she asked

"I would like you to be a second sensei to team 7" Hiruzen stated suddenly

"Really? um I was going to ask you if I could train Naruto to control Kyuubi." Sakura commented.

"Really? well then yes although I guess you dont need to ask dont you?" Hiruzen replied smiling abit

"I guess not" Sakura laughed a little.

"Kakashi is already aware of your status on the team so dont worry about that. I..have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen during the Chunin Exams. I cant shake the feeling." stated Hiruzen very softly but Sakura heard it and looked at him carefully.

"Sarutobi are you telling me that is a possibly that you are going to die in the next week or so?" Sakura asked feeling very frienghtened by the fact.

"hai Sakura-hime. I thing that is very possible." he replied looking at her with a blank expression. Sakura just flattened her ears in worry.

"Go get some sleep Hime."Hiruzen ordered while giving a small smile after a moments pause.

Sakura left shortly after that hopping from rooftop to rooftop. She entered her window this time and softly stripped down again and fell on her bed and got under her sheets. She closed her eyes after about two hours of thinking of possiblities that could happen during the Chunin Exams.

**Thank you for reading. XD I hope you guys also enjoyed alittle bit more background on Sakura I had to remember what events took place and how they would happen and some were just for amusement and to set the pace. Well hope you like it and keep an eye for ch. 3. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter 3 of this fic. Im so sorry guys I've been swarmed with papers with one of my college classes. To answer some questions yes Sakura is immortal. She is an Ookami (wolf) Demon. Im basicing her off of a mixture of Inuyasha and Naruto. I would draw her but I'm not all that good with Anime drawings yet, but just keep in mind that she is a mixture of inuyasha and naruto demons so to speak, but she can die. Shes not invisible but can live for a very long time so i that sense she would be classified as immortal okay? ^_^ **

***Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Just this Fanfic. XD Happy reading! **

Sakura woke up the next morning early. She ruffled around her traveling bag for clothes she dubbed worthy for training and got dressed. She looked in the mirror after she slashed water on her face and slammed her hands roughly on the sink. Sakura looked to her left when her left hand hit something and noticed it was her old hitai-ate gleaming in the sun. She stared at for a few moments before picking it up and tieing it around her throat like she used to do. Sakura looked at her appearance and suddenly turned from the mirror and grabbed her bag to unpack everything she had in it.

Sakura opened her closet to put all her clothes away and went about her room doing the same for everything else in the bag. She sighed as she finally got that out of the way and looked out the window and still deamed it to early for training to start and so went to the compounds armoury. Sakura was hit by the full force of loneliness while walking the familiar hallways all over again and flattened her ears. Shaking her head, Sakura opened the double doors and walked in the large room grabbing kunais and shurikens as she did and grabbing a pouch for each. She was about to walk out for she got what she went there for and stopped when her eyes landed on her two swords. Sakura feeling a sense of need for her two swords picked them up as well.

As she picked up one of them she stuided it like she did when she first recieved it. The sword was from her father before he left the village all those years ago, it signified his approval of her being the villages protector. It was a intricate piece of fine craftmenship. The sheath was black with cravings of leaves and a wolf all in the color of silver. She pulled the sword free and looked it over the hilt was a deep emerald color with a hint of crimson red and what surprised her was how the blade captured the light and looked sharp and could easily cut through her skin with no problem. '_someone must have predicted i would be back to have kept these swords in good condition like this_.' she thought and put her fathers sword back in its sheath and tucked it with in her obi and picked up the second sword. This sword was different than the first. The sheath was black like the first one but this one has cherry blossoms running down the length of it with an image of a monkey in one of the sakura trees with a snake on a branch above its head and a frog with a slug next to it on the head of a husky-wolf like dog laying underneath the branch the monkey was on. This sword meant the most to her as it represented her ties to people here. She took the sword out of it sheaths and clutched the hilt titghtly. The hilt was a combination of silver and red and the blade was in the same shape as the other sword.

Sakura put the sword back in its sheath and looked at the red and silver carvings there one more time before putting the sword in her obi like the other sword. She left the compound after that and headed to training field 3 where she found Sasuke and Naruto already waiting. Naruto jumped up in happiness at seeing her walking towards them.

"Ookami-san what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled/asked causing Sakura to gaze at him with amusement.

"I see you guys havent been notified yet. I'm now the second sensei of team 7." stated Sakura giving a small smile. Kakashi choose then to appear and gave a 'yo'.

"Kakashi-sensei is it true?" asked Sasuke not trusting the woman before him.

"Yes its true" Kakashi sighed "Sakura-hime is now another sensei of this team. She'll be helping me in making you guys Shinobi and ready for the Chuunin Exams." He went on. Sasuke still looked at the woman with distrust but nodded anyway and Naruto just jumped in happiness.

Kakashi gave the two boys instructions about how to walk on water while Sakura leaned a against a tree ready to give proper examples and instructions if needed. A black wolf zipped out of the surrounding forest causing everyone else to pause and watch as it pounced on the woman that smiled at it.

"Kyo my companion" she exclaimed as she was bombarded with licks and wolf kisses and nuzzels from the black wolf.

"Hime I missed you. How was your training with the King?" it projected with its mind since it cant talk.

"It was fine. Harsh like always, but I'm stronger and ready to assume the throne if needed." stated Sakura as she looked over at her team. "Everyone this is a wolf I raised from a young pup and had him stay as guardian of the villiage while I was away." said Sakura now addressing them. The wolf known as Kyo nodded his head at them and looked at Kakashi bowing his head deeply as a sign of deep respect and submission to an alpha. Kakashi was taken aback by this display but just nodded back in acceptance.

Kyo turned back the forest then and bounded back to the other wolves that Sakura could see in the forest. Kakashi watching the wolf go signaled that Sasuke and Naruto can start the exercise.

**Here was chapter 3. ^_^ Im hoping to start updating more sense my classes will be coming to a close soon. Hoped you enjoy. **


End file.
